A Night At the Opera
by TykiWife
Summary: Tyki takes Allen to the Opera, and they really don't pay much attention to the stage as Allen starts to seduce Tyki right in the middle of it. Oh and also on the way home naughty things happen in the carriage
1. Chapter 1

_A Night At the Opera_

"Tyki...Why do we have to go to this place...?"

Tyki Mikk smiled his usual wicked smile and tugged on Allen's arm. They strolled casually into the opera house, dressed to the nines in elegant tuxedos, Tyki with his top hat of course. Allen's gray Tux contrasted strangely with his innocent boy looks the way it clung sexily to his body. Tyki hid his lusty grin; he made sure to dress his lover up nicely tonight, but maybe too nicely. Tyki couldn't seemed to get his head out of the gutter.

"Please stop fussing." He drawled to Allen, wrapping one arm possessively around his slim waist, "You can't tell me you've never been to an opera."

Allen shook his head, making his spiky white hair wave about his face, "I'm not a member of high society, Tyki. I was a traveling performer up until I met Master Cross."

Tyki made a small rumbling noise of understanding as he tugged Allen up the stairs to where their private booth awaited them. "You should be excited then. This is your first Opera." He urged Allen to smile, not liking the glum look on his face.

Allen pouted like a pro, "Everyone keeps looking at my scar strangely."

"Ignore them." Tyki kissed Allen's forehead, "They're manner-less."

Allen let out a hefty sigh, "Fine." He muttered sulkily, "I'll try."

"Good buy." Tyki purred as he pulled Allen into their small box seats, closing the door behind him and settling them down to wait for the show. Allen looked around him with an awed expression, gazing down at the people in the normal seats and at the fancy decor.

Soon though the Opera started, Tyki wrapping his arm around Allen's shoulders as the lights went dim and the singing started. Allen looked up at Tyki's face, which looked strangely sexy in the dark. His fingers twitched and he shifted a little in his seat, his face getting hot. This was SO not the place to start having dirty thoughts. Allen tried to focus on the opera instead, but found himself not really paying attention at all, his mind kept wandering back to Tyki, and so did his eyes for that matter. He couldn't stop himself from looking at him. Tyki, however, seemed utterly unaffected by the dark setting. His hot gaze remained on the stage with a lazy nonchalant aura, his unmoving arm rested calmly on Allen's shoulders (which felt hotter than the rest of his body). For some reason...this really annoyed Allen. There was no way he was sitting here getting aroused by the darkness and Tyki wasn't.

An idea popped into Allen's head, making his cheeks red. Was he REALLY going to do this?

The answer became yes on its own when Allen's hand suddenly rested on Tyki's thigh. Allen kept his gaze in the stage, trying to copy Tyki's nonchalant expression as he felt his gaze dart to his face. Tyki turned away again, and Allen could almost feel him smiling. He waited another minute, then let his hand move up and down Tyki's thigh slightly, like he was just rubbing it out of habit while he kept his focus on the show. NOW Tyki showed some reaction, shifting a little before settling down again. Allen almost smiled. Still looking at the stage, Allen allowed his hand to move to Tyki's inner thigh.

Tyki sucked in a sharp breath.

Allen felt his lips twitch in triumph as Tyki cleared his throat and shifted again. Allen waited five minutes, waiting for Tyki to settle down again and get comfortable, relaxed. Tyki's gaze slid back to the stage once more with that nonchalant gaze, though other parts of his body, that Allen could see, did not remain unaffected. Finally allowing himself to smile, Allen slid his fingers over Tyki's hardness pressing at the fabric of his pants. Tyki jolted and hissed, "Allen." He tried to relax his body as Allen cupped him, stroking him through the fabric. Before he could stop him, Allen slid from his chair so that he stood on his knees in front of Tyki, silently thanking god that the banister was high enough so that no one could see him and that it was dark enough that no one would see Tyki.

He quickly slid the zipper down on Tyki's dress pants, feeling slightly shocked when his member instantly came free.

"Commando?" He whispered breathlessly, allowing himself to look up at Tyki's face.

Tyki's grin was downright evil, "I was hopeful."

Allen grinned, then took Tyki fully into his mouth. Tyki's smile vanished instantly as his body strained towards contact. Allen looked up and laughed as he saw Tyki trying to smother his moans with a gloved hand, and that only heightened the sensations as the vibrations traveled from his mouth to Tyki's hardness in his mouth.

"Dear...God." Tyki gasped at Allen sucked him in all the way, "Allen..."

Allen continued to move faster and faster until he heard Tyki gasp his name again and he came into Allen's mouth. Allen couldn't stop his smile of approval as he swallowed every drop. He waited to Tyki's gasping breaths quieted, then slid back into his seat. Tyki quickly adjusted himself, then panted a hard kiss on Allen's mouth.

"When the intermission starts," He whispered hottly, trailing his lips down Allen's neck, "We're going home."

"What?" Allen demanded breathlessly, squirming under Tyki's hands and mouth, "But...We aren't going to finish the Opera?"

Tyki chuckled, leaning back to stare wickedly at Allen's red and flustered face, "I'd much rather go home," he whispered as his hand slid down to...places, "And get my revenge on you instead."

So Allen was forced to sit with Tyki in the dark, for ten more minutes, eagerly awaiting the intermission and the revenge for later.

* * *

so yay this is my first yaoi smut chapter! xD I hope everyone enjoys this because it was really awkward writing it...so yeah enjoy this please and read my actual fanfiction on my page and DAMMIT REVIEW! lol anywho, I got the idea for this from a book awhile ago...so if u read that and are like "wait...this sounds familiar..." dont be alarmed. I based this off of that xD

morningnight: MY POOR ALLEN! i luv u!

TykiWife: Your man was the one doing the blowing, so get over it lol if anything it should be poor Tyki getting seduced in the opera like that; shame on u allen!

morningnight: NO! its tyki's fault for bein damn sexy! its all his fault my man was brought to his knees like that!]

TykiWife: Your man CHOSE to get on his knees so damn it stop complaining and subjecting the readers to our arguments!


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Tyki Mikk had dragged Allen out of the Opera and towards their awaiting carriage, Allen's face was beet red and his anticipation was creating butterflies (Tyki butterflies haha xD sorry can't help it lol) in his stomach. The cool night air was a nice change from the hot air of the Opera, but did nothing to cool his desire. And Tyki's sexy, slightly amused but totally wicked smile was _not helping at all. _Allen was positive he was in for a long, long night with Tyki due to the…er…_naughty _things he had done in the Opera, and if he was being completely truthful with himself he wasn't sorry. Tyki wasn't the Noah of Pleasure for nothing…. Okay, Allen had to stop thinking that way or else no problems would be solved. He'd learned that certain things always ended in long nights of sex. Like the whole Noah of Pleasure thing or asking Tyki _why _he was the Noah of Pleasure...That usually ended in Tyki _showing _Allen for hours why he was called such a thing.

Yeah…Allen asked that question a lot.

Tyki opened the door to the carriage, tossing Allen a grin that could probably make all his clothes sizzle off, "After you…boy."

Oh yes. Allen was in trouble. Big trouble.

Allen bit his lip as Tyki helped him into the carriage with one hand holding his waist, which felt hotter than the rest of his body. His gaze traveled over the interior and couldn't help but notice…there was a _lot _of room in there. Like enough room to…_oh dear, _Allen thought as he sat down and Tyki slid in right beside, him, putting one gloved hand on his thing and gently squeezing it as the door closed. Allen tried not to squirm.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Tyki asked in a lazy drawl as the carriage started moving, using his hand to trace little circles on Allen's inner thigh.

_Yes, but something tells me later will be more fun, _Allen thought, then mentally slapped himself as he imagined the things they would do, "Ah…Yes." He coughed to try and hide a moan when Tyki's hand wandered over… places.

Tyki's smile was way too wicked to be comforting, "Good." He leaned over and gently bit Allen's ear, making him shiver and sigh, "But I think we should have more fun…don't you think?" His hand squeezed Allen's hardness, which finally got him the moan he was waiting for.

Allen looked instantly towards the ceiling of the carriage, where the driver could surely hear them, "Er…Tyki…" he stammered as Tyki's slender fingers began to unbutton Allen's pants.

Tyki chuckled, and his warm breath travelled over the skin of his neck like a caress, "Not to worry. I put a spell on the carriage so no one can hear us." His fingers pulled down the zipper, freeing Allen's erection, "Ah…no underwear?" His heated gaze traveled over Allen's flushed face, and he smiled slyly, "Hopeful were we?"

"Look whose talking." Allen huffed, then sucked in a breath as Tyki's hand slid up his shaft, "Ah…"

"More, yes?" Tyki kissed his way up Allen's neck, leaving a trail of tingles as he continued to stroke Allen's hardness.

"Y…Yes…"

"Good boy." Tyki purred as he leaned down, his top hat falling to the floor as he did so, and taking Allen into his mouth.

Allen jerked and gasped, his hands finding a home in Tyki's silky black locks as his back instinctively arched backwards, his body seeking more contact. He couldn't stop the little stream of moans that left his mouth as he tilted his head back and savored Tyki's mouth working him. He almost whined when Tyki's mouth left him and he sat back, away from Allen.

"Pardon me." Tyki smiled at Allen's heated face, and then slowly removed his gloves with his teeth, which was enough to give Allen wet dreams for weeks to come, he was sure.

He leaned back down over Allen, continuing in his work, only this time he added his hands to the play. He knew exactly where to stroke, to touch, to squeeze. Allen writhed and cried out, his body trembling as Tyki brought him to the edge, and he came into his mouth, grateful that no one could hear them, because he knew he was being…really loud.

Tyki sat back from Allen as he trembled and tried to get his bearings again, licking his lips in a way that was truly not fair. He began to unbutton his own clothing, leaning back against the carriage seats opposite Allen, his dark hair falling in front of his face. Allen couldn't help himself. He leaned over and moved the hair away and kissed him hard on the lips. Tyki made a pleased noise as he kissed right back, allowing his tongue to invade Allen's mouth as he still tried to get his own clothes off, only with some difficulty now. Allen's roaming hands were a really big distraction.

"Patience love," Tyki gasped as Allen's hand squeezed his hardness, "Dear god. If you plan on finishing this the way I want us to, you should have a little mercy on me and ease up on your grip. I have control, but only so much."

Allen couldn't help but chuckle as he removed his hand and buried it in Tyki's hair, pulling him closer to him, gently nipping his lips and tugging his thick black locks.

"Better." Tyki growled as he hefted Allen up into his lap, using his powers to remove Allen's pants as he did so, letting them fall to the carriage floor. Tyki's heat still managed to seep through his cloths and over Allen's skin as he ground himself against Tyki, causing the older man to hiss and groan loudly. Allen almost smiled; he wasn't the only one being loud. Tyki's fingers slid up Allen's back and around his waist where he latched on and held his hips still. Allen sighed in disappointment, only to turn into a heady moan as Tyki slid his hand down and used his fingers to test his readiness.

"Tyki…" Allen huffed into Tyki's neck, "Now. Please."

"I'm making sure I won't hurt you first." Tyki replied, his fingers roaming, creating a pleasure/pain sensation that had Allen panting and biting his lip.

"I can handle it." He gasped as Tyki found his pleasure spot, "_Please."_

Tyki hissed, reaching one hand down between them, using it to guide his erection to the desired point. He found Allen's entrance, and then slowly slid inside. They both groaned in unison. Allen gripped Tyki's shoulders at the pain, moaning into his neck. Tyki's hands rubbed Allen's hips as he tilted his head back, trying to stifle moans it seemed.

"Allen…tell me when." He growled.

"I'm…okay." Allen gasped as the pain faded and Tyki ground his hips up a bit, "You can move now."

"Thank god." Tyki hissed as he began moving his hips up and down, making Allen moan and arch back, seeking more contact as he moved his hips in time with Tyki's, his hands kneading Tyki's shoulders. Tyki leaned over and skraped his sharp canines on the soft skin on Allen's neck, letting out sharp gasping moans that combined in a chorus with Allen's. Luckily, the carriage was already on a bumpy road, so the rocking movements they made would be unnoticed by the driver, or any random people who happened to be nearby.

"Tyki…" Allen couldn't help but cry out as he came, his body pressed to Tyki's. Tyki's hiss of breath warmed Allen's neck as he came right after, his arms holding Allen firmly against him as the pleasure slowly faded. Allen's trembling slowed, and he sagged against Tyki, sighing contentedly. As this all happened, the carriage stopped moving, the rocking sensations gone. Allen looked at Tyki's face, blushing as Tyki grinned wickedly back at him.

"That was fun." He said in a husky voice as he pulled Allen's shirt back around his body, buttoning the buttons, "Let's do it again soon."

Allen only blushed harder, which made Tyki laugh. He was soon removed from Tyki's lap, and they both dressed, carefully so they didn't rock the carriage. Tyki kept planting small kisses on Allen when he could, which made Allen smile happily.

* * *

When Tyki helped Allen out of the carriage, he was smiling smugly, which made what they had done very obvious. Allen tried to keep the embarrassed look off his face so it wouldn't be any more so.

"Hey~! Allen~~~!"

Both Allen and Tyki looked towards where their driver sat…with someone with bright ginger hair waving like a sped next to him.

"L…Lavi?" Allen squeaked, his face flushing red as he shot a glance at Tyki holding his arm, "W…What are you...?"

"Well." Lavi smirked at Tyki whose look was so innocent he should be wearing a halo, "I was just looking for bookman, who was your driver oddly."

"Say WHAT!" Allen gaze shot to the driver, who pulled back his cloak to reveal…Bookman, oddly enough.

"Yep." Lavi's grin was all cat and cream, his gaze turning back to Tyki, "You put a spell on that allowed no sound through…well…you can still see through the windows even though they're tinted." He gave Allen two thumbs up, "So there was no sound…but I saw EVERYTHING."

Allen's face was horrified and he kept sputtering at Lavi's grinning face. But Tyki was smiling right back at Lavi, his face downright evil, "Did you enjoy watching?"

"Surprisingly…" Lavi turned away and laughed, "Yeah."

"I'm glad" Tyki said, the smile on his face growing a little more, showing his sharp canines, "If you want, we can put on another show for you later."

"Really?" Lavi really did sound hopeful, which was weird in so many ways.

"S-shut up, the both of you!" Allen yelled. He stomped his foot on the ground while his face went bright red. Lavi chuckled like a little school boy while Tyki turned his evil grin on him.

Tyki slid one gloved finger down his cheek, "You're so cute when you blush."

Allen cheeks only got hotter, and he mumbled under his breath.

"Allen's face was that same color when you were doing it." Lavi commented cheerfully.

Allen's face swung back to him, filled with shocked outrage, "LAVI!"

* * *

TykiWife:well heres the sequel everyone wanted. It was a bitch to write due to morningnight sitting behind me and reading it aloud like an asshole lol

morningnight: your just jealous of my amazing reading skills!

TykiWife:I don't want to hear you moaning damn it! I want to hear Tyki!

morningnight:I have to, I am in perfect character! (I am in acting and is using TykiWife's stories as practice) So its not like I have a choice, plus you just know Im that good at it!

TykiWife:Yes...Allen gives you such practice at it...lol

morningnight:...assmunch

TykiWife:DON"T STEAL MY WORD YO-

morningnight: I won't steal your wore...(for thoses who can't see [which is everyone] she typed wore instead of word and now she can't stop laughing)

TykiWife:You...suck...ass...

morningnight: We can't stop laughing *grabs sides* it hurts! HELP US!

TykiWife: *wipes away tears* ah...too much laughter man.

morningnight: I think we have been having too much white stuff...

TykiWife: Yeah...vanilla icing...

morningnight: yeah I know right?

TykiWife: *giggles uncontrollably*

morningnight: Im ending this since its gotten strange and she need her inhaler plus last time we just...nevermind I want to save your innocence

TykiWife: THeyre not innocent if theyre reading this lol (btw i have asthma soooo...yeah laughing gives me asthma attacks xD)  
Please REVIEW SONS OF BIT-

morningnight: please don't scare the little people away with your bad language...

TykiWife: Oh please the words you say with Allen at night are way wor-

morningnight: GOOD BYE! *clicks off*


End file.
